(Blame It) On The Alcohol
(Blame It) On The Alcohol Lyrics Tristan (with StreakyTeen): Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol) Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy Nathan (with StreakyTeen): I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feenin' deep (Insi-i-ide, don't li-i-ie now) Izzy with StreakyTeen (with Tristan): Boy what you drinking? (Gonna let sink in) Here for the weekend (Thinking we can) Izzy: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Heather: Ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Heather: Ooh yeah, yeah) Tristan with StreakyTeen (with Nathan): Fill another cup up Feeling on your (butt what?) You don't even care now I was unaware how Tristan: Fine you was before my buzz set in (Izzy: My buzz set in) Tristan with StreakyTeen: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the vodka (StreakyTeen: Hey) Blame it on the henny (StreakyTeen: Hey) Blame it on the blue top (StreakyTeen: Hey) Got you feeling dizzy (StreakyTeen: Hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Tristan (StreakyTeen): Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (On me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (Tipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (Gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (Show you) What you been missing in your Li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide Izzy with StreakyTeen (with Tristan): Boy what you drinking? (Gonna let sink in) Here for the weekend (Thinking we can) Izzy (Heather): See where we can be if we press fast forward (Oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it yeah (Oooh) Tristan with StreakyTeen: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Tristan: Fine you was before my buzz set in (Izzy: My buzz set in) Tristan with StreakyTeen (Izzy): Blame it on the goose, (Blame it on the goose) got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the vodka (StreakyTeen: Hey) Blame it on the henny (StreakyTeen: Hey) Blame it on the blue top (Yeah) Got you feeling dizzy (Hey alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Tristan and Izzy: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cup Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Tristan (Izzy): In the sky (In the sky) And hold your drinks up high (Up high) Nathan and Heather: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Tristan (Izzy): Tell them bye (Buh-bye) Hold your drinks up high (High) Tristan with StreakyTeen (Izzy): Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol ( Alcohol) Blame it on the vodka (StreakyTeen: Hey) Blame it on the henny (StreakyTeen: Hey) Tristan and Izzy with StreakyTeen (StreakyTeen): Blame it on the blue top (Hey) Got you feeling dizzy (Hey) Tristan with StreakyTeen: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Tristan and Izzy with StreakyTeen: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Video Category:Season 4 Songs Category:Songs